


Danganronpa rarepair drabbles

by St4rrySk135



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alter-Ego Angie, Amusement Parks, Angst, Caretaking, Celestia is Karen, Crime Scenes, Crossdressing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Detectives, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dramatic Displays of Affection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Gals being pals, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Hajime is the manager, Halloween, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Kirumi Tojo is too good for this world, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rare Pairings, Reading Together, Roombas, Shenanigans, Shuichi and Kyoko work together as detectives, Tenko can't handle Sonia speaking to her, Tenko left her old master because he's a bad influence, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St4rrySk135/pseuds/St4rrySk135
Summary: And i mean: I don't think i've ever seen anybody ship some of these. Crackship may be more fitting for some of them.
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Owari Akane/Oogami Sakura, Fujisaki Chihiro/Yumeno Himiko, Fukawa Touko/Sonia Nevermind, Iruma Miu/Soda Kazuichi, Kirigiri Kyoko/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saionji Hiyoko, Sonia Nevermind/Celestial Ludenberg|Taeko Yasuhiro, Sonia Nevermind/Chabashira Tenko, Sonia Nevermind/Owari Akane, Tanaka Gundham/Saihara Shuichi, Tojo Kirumi/Tsumiki Mikan, Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	1. I'm here for you princess(Akane/Sonia)(Hurt/Comfort)

It had been a month since they had been released from the Neo World Program, all had been quiet- For the most part.

Inside a small houseboat Sonia tossed and turned, the rustling had awoken Akane from a bed over. She approached the bedside and sat, watching over the princess for a few minutes before she started to doze, until she heard a whimper. Cracking an eye open, she focused in on the creased brow and tears starting to leak from the sleeping girl. She got up from her sitting position to kneel by the bed, putting her palm on Sonia’s, squeezing just a little.  
When Sonia didn’t stir she picked up the hand and flipped it so that Sonia’s hand was on top, kissing each of her knuckles gently. Looking up, her eyes were cracked  
“..kane?” She mumbled out.  
“I’m here for you princess”  
Sonia smiled, a tear rolling down her cheek as she drifted back off.  
Akane stayed by her side for the rest of the night, petting her hand for a few minutes before getting up into the bed, still holding her hand, and falling asleep.


	2. Princess discount (Sonia/Celeste|Taeko) (shenanigans)

The mall was bustling around the holidays, and her girlfriend wasn’t really helping to calm the intensity  
“Look at this it is so shiny!” “There are so many floors!” “You would look wonderful in this!” 

“Can I play in there?!” Sonia pointed a finger at the children’s play area.  
“You’re a princess”  
“You are absolutely right! I do have the power to play there if I wish”  
She started to march over to enter when Taeko grabbed her hand.  
“No i mean you can’t play in there you’re too old for it” She looked around nervously, luckily Sonia had only gotten a step closer to it so they were mostly obscured in the crowds.  
“Too old?” Looking confused, Sonia tilted her head.

Taeko sighed, looking for something to redirect them because she didn’t feel like explaining why a 17 year old can’t play somewhere for small children without breaking her heart. Then it hit her.  
“There’s a place near here that you can.. ‘Play’? at though” She felt strange saying that to somebody grown.

“Lead the way!”

So Taeko did, leading them out of the mall, Sonia practically bouncing in excitement. Putting the vast amount of bags into the trunk of Sonia’s car and them both getting in.  
She drove 15 minutes, frequently getting asked “Are We There Yet?”.

Arriving at the amusement park Sonia awed at the tall rides. She grabbed Taeko’s hand and rushed for the ticket booth.

“Yes! Hello! I would like to purchase tickets for myself and my companion!”  
Taeko thought for a moment before testing something, putting on her Celeste voice.

“May we get a special deal?”

The lady looked at her quizzically for her strange accent and question.  
“Just because you’re a foreigner?”

‘No no, because we are princesses dear”

“Likely story, you get the regular rate like everyone else”

Though Sonia didn’t get what she was doing, she nodded.  
“But we are royalty!” She pulled out her ID and showed it off, the shiny pearlescent finish and glass panels showing her status off without even reading the words.

The lady looked very confused “L-let me get my manager? Do we have a policy about this??”

Taeko grinned briefly at Sonia’s playing along. 

Shortly out of the back came a familiar face.

“Sonia?? And you, you’re from class 78”

“Hajime! We are here to come to the amusement park!”

“What’s this about asking for a princess discount? How did you know that was something you could ask for?”

“I did not, Taeko did”

She waved politely, resting her hands under her chin afterwards.

“I see” Hajime said, knowing exactly what was going on, before sighing.

“We don’t have a princess discount but since you are a friend and I'm the manager… come on but be quiet about it okay?” He put a pin into a panel by the gate and it opened.

He gave Taeko the stink eye and looked like he was going to stop her for a minute but decided he’d let it go since they were on a date, but he knew to be wary of her now and sure hoped she wasn’t using Sonia’s power like this in other places.

Taeko didn’t use it for the rest of the day from what Hajime had seen, deciding to trust this wasn’t a regular thing she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering, no. That is not a thing she does normally. She does emphasize having a girlfriend who's a princess when talking about Sonia but that's just her being proud. She loves Sonia a lot, it's not just for the status don't worry <3.


	3. knife roomba (Miu/Kazuichi)(shenanigans)

The pair sighed as they looked down at their mighty project.

Knife roomba.

No, they most certainly did not just tape a knife to a roomba, what do you think they are? Amateurs?

No, Miu had reprogrammed the roomba to not clean, just zoom around and respond to being patted by chirping. Then came both of their skills at physically building things to put switchblades all around it’s outer edge and flick out when… certain people came near it.

Time to test him out.

“Hey Miss Sonia? Can you and Gundham come over?”

“... why?” 

“Because me and the gf built something cool and i think edgel- Gundham would like it” He smiled, even though she couldn’t see it

“He says he is intrigued, we will be over shortly!’

Click

“Hahaha! Yes”

“Awh this is gonna be great!”

Kazuichi and Miu leaned back and relaxed a little as they waited for their ‘guests’- read: victim -to arrive

Knock knock knock

Miu jolted up and rushed to the door, flinging it open.

Sonia and Gudham were standing on the other side, Miu shrinking a little when she realized it wasn’t her own classmates like she reflexively was prepared for. 

“O-o-oh Hi.. C-c-”

“M’lady!” Kazuichi interrupted, luckily.

He rushed forward and kissed her hand gently, Gudham glaring daggers at him.

“Come in! come in! no need to be shy” He held the door opened as they passed, smiling invitingly.

“So where is this invention”

Skipping small talk was something Miu could go along with, getting more confident in her speech since this was something she knew well about.

“Oh k1-bot!” She called out towards the sofa and the flat circle creature emerged.

“This is k1-bot, he’s just a cute little companion comparable to a real animal, but you don’t have to feed it and it charges itself, no batteries needed!”

She reached down and patted the robot and got a high pitched chirp from it and the lights that had been added on top turning pink and blinking.

Sonia watched intently before kneeling down to go join Miu in patting it. Delighted by all the different tones and sounds it made, mixed with the bright lights.

“Gudham come join me! It is so cute” she beamed back at him.

“Yeah! He sure is friendly and round, not at all pointy” Kazuichi gave a thumbs up, Miu mumbled ‘yeah real subtle’

Seeming to not have a choice, Gudham also got down and as he inched closer, around a foot away the lights switched to red and one of the knives switched out at his direction, the robot hissing at him.

“Okay i’m done!” Gudham got up and walked out of the house, visibly startled.  
Sonia followed. “It is very cute thanks for letting me pat it!” She waved.

As soon as the couple was out of earshot Miu and Kazuichi both burst out into laughter.

“Did you see his face?” “yeah! I did-”

The laughing died down shortly.

“Hey,, we should invite over Pooichi and Kaeidiot” Miu snorted.

“Oh yeah, can’t wait to see their faces!”

Miu and Kazuichi continued to terrorize their classmates for the rest of the week until they ran out of people they didn’t like. Then moving on to make their next big invention, the tickling roomba.


	4. I know you can (Kyoko/Shuichi) (professional detective AU)

Examining the body was always the most uncomfortable part for Shuichi, Lifting his pen to his notepad he jotted down little things he noticed.

‘Laying strangely’  
‘Blood on arms and legs but not on clothes’   
‘No discernible place of bleeding’

A hand rested on his shoulder. “You don’t know that”

He jolted and looked back, a detective who had been in this line of work for 2 years longer than him, Kyoko Kirigiri.

“D-don’t know what?”

“That there’s no discernible place of bleeding”

‘So she was watching me write?’ He thought, gulping.

“Well there’s no visible wounds-” “That’s because you haven’t checked the body closely”

“hu-AH” He shivered as she got down, lifting the body.  
“I thought we weren’t supposed to tamper with the crime scene?!”

“It’s not tampering if i’m investigating”

“It’s not our job to really investigate the body is it? I thought that’s what the people with medical knowledge did..”

“What do you think we do here Saihara? Just like us who may not have medical knowledge, they might look over evidence since they’re not detectives..”

She tilted the body this way and that until she found a weak spot near the victim’s shoulder.  
She tore the shirt he was wearing to find a deep gash.

“There’s your point of injury”

She got up, dusting off her knees.

“You need to look at the crime scene from every angle, then you’ll understand the crime.”

“But.. touching the body? That seems disrespectful without their permission”

She glared at him shortly.

“It’s even more disrespectful to let their murderer go free.” She gazed somewhere just off of Shuichi’s face, pondering something before coming back to earth. “I hope you understand now what you’re here to do?”

Shuichi gulped and nodded, taking notes.

Kyoko walked past him, before stopping and looking back.

“A great detective is made from his sense of justice and stopping at nothing but the truth.”  
She paused.  
“I know that you can do it”

Just like that she was gone, leaving Shuichi staring back at the door she left through.

Glancing down at his notepad he wrote again.

‘I can be a great detective’

He looked up again and went to search for something else in the room that could help find the culprit.

He couldn’t let her down.


	5. Nurse's Office(Kirumi/Mikan)(Pampering/comfort)

“T-this is strange” Mikan sputtered as her leg was gently wrapped with a bandage.

“What is strange about this?” Kirumi was on one knee, the twisted ankle propped on the knee that was up.

“W-w-well i’m the ultimate nurse i should take care of myself!” She started to lean forward when the maid stretched her hand out to Mikan’s shoulder to stop her from going any further.

“Nonsense, I have capable first-aid knowledge”

Mikan had no choice but to sit back, Kirumi holding her leg and all and not seeming at all that she would let her go anytime soon either.

After a little bit Kirumi gently placed the leg on a stool in front of the bed.

“Stay here”

She remained sitting, picking at her nails, wondering if Kirumi was coming back or if this was all a prank, she wouldn’t be surprised actually, nobody is really nice to her anyway. Figuring that she was being played and Kirumi wasn’t coming back she went to stand up.

“Please remain sitting!” She heard echo through the hall and then heard steel wheels coming back to the room she was in quickly.

Zooming in was Kirumi and a silver cart full of delicate finger foods and a steaming pot of tea.  
She panted a few times, having ran all the way back here when she saw Mikan getting up from the end of the hall in the kitchen.

Mikan squeaked, scared that now she had made her angry. “I-I-I’m so sorry!” she cried.

Kirumi’s panting slowed. “Oh no was that too threatening? I apologize for startling you like that Master Tsumiki.”

“M-Master T-Tsumiki?! N-n-nonono! Please just call me Mikan i-i-’  
“All right then Master Mikan”

“Ahhh! No no you-you shouldn’t call me master! I-I'm nobody to look up to-”  
“Nonsense, I am serving you, so you are my master as of right now. Shall I make the ‘Master’ part silent to make you feel more comfortable?”

“Yes please..” She whimpered.

“As you wish.” She rolled the cart forwards, making sure to do it slowly as to not startle her again.  
“I have prepared some healthy snacks that should keep your body working properly so it may heal.

Mikan had learned at that point that disagreeing with Kirumi would only get her to take it down a notch, not willing to fight her anymore about her health she looked over the food on the tray.

“U-uhm”

“Yes Ma-” She coughed “Yes Mikan?”

“There’s so much here, there's no way I could eat this much- but i’d feel really bad if I wasted any since you worked so hard to prepare it!- Uhm- C-can you join me?”

“In eating?”

“M-m-mhm?”

“If that’s what you wish, who am I to deny somebody who’s injured?” 

Mikan scooted over on the bed of the nurse’s office, Kirumi right next to her, pouring them both some tea. Handing Mikan hers first and watching to gauge her reaction to see if she needed sugar.

She took a sip and let out a sigh before stopping herself. “I-i’m so sorry! F-for getting so comfortable!-”

“No, please” Kirumi smiled at her gently. “Enjoy it, feel free to relax.”

Mikan nodded her head, sipping the tea again.

“T-thanks Kirumi”


	6. Innocent children(Hiyoko/Kokichi)(Halloween)

“It’s hard work being gods..” Kokichi sighed.

“You said it..” Hiyoko replied. Gazing proudly on their pile of stolen goods. Sure they had some nasty things like apples and even carrots but mostly they had gotten a good haul.

“I’m just shocked that so many people just handed more stuff to us like they owed it or something”

“They do though, since we are whimsical children only 10 years old, blind to the dangers of this world, walking around without our parents at night when we could so easily be picked up by predators as weak little girls” He swooned, “I even give pity to myself”

Hiyoko laughed.

“Now come on! Let’s scrub this nasty makeup off and dig in to our halloween candy!” She ran towards the bathroom in her princess costume.  
“Heck yeah!” Kokichi followed, also wearing a poofy dress, wearing a long blue wig, ready to get out of the tall heels he stole from Miu (Also the dress from Himiko but he won’t admit he took more than one thing from his classmates)


	7. You both love me and I love both of you(Sakura/Tenko/Akane)(Fluff/feelings)

“Whew!” Akane shouted, wiping her brow. “I do gymnastics all the time but…. I’m exhausted..”

She dropped to the ground, face first into the dirt.

“I don’t know how you two are tired! I’ve still got so much energy!” Tenko chopped at the air, giving a swift kick next and then another chop. Sakura came up behind her and patted her on the back. “You can’t overwork yourself.”   
“But I'm not overworking myself Master I promise! I have to keep myself sharp to stay as the ultimate Neo-Aikido master!” Truthfully Tenko wanted to convince her she was a worthwhile pupil, but also prove to herself that she was good since she left her old teacher who had trained her for years because some girl talk in her class during a sleepover, realizing that maybe he wasn’t as good an influence in her way of thinking as she had thought.

Sakura smiled at the shorter’s iron resolve, feeling challenged to tire her out.

“All right then, Give me 20 laps!”  
“Yes, ma’am!” Tenko yelled as she ran off towards the courtyard.

Sakura chuckled, looking at Akane.  
“You okay?”

Loud snoring answer her question, She smiled softly and looked over, Judging Tenko’s slowing pace she’d have plenty of time to take Akane back to her dorm before she was done, sneaking off she did just that.

Coming back to the place she was before, Tenko was slowly jogging towards the end point of her laps before sulking over to Sakura. 

“E..easy as cake” She yawned.

“Less laps next time?”

“Bold of you to… to think,,, i’m.. Done..” She made her way over to a nearby wall and slid down it.

“Just a little break and i’ll… i’ll be ready for.. One.. hun...dred.” She was out like a light.

Sakura kneeled down in front of her, brushing hair out of her face. “You don’t need to prove anything to me, you already had the day I brought you on”

Like Akane, She picked her up too, knowing her own strength. Careful not to make too much interference as she walked since Tenko was a much lighter sleeper.

Getting to her dorm, Tenko refused to let go when she tried to put her down.

Knock knock.

“Hello?”

“Kura?” She heard on the other side, Akane.

“Come in.” In came Akane who had changed into a loose t-shirt and shorts.

“Tenko out?”

“Yep,”

“And you’re gonna stay with her?”

“Don’t have a choice” She gestured with her face towards the girl clinging on for dear life.

“..... can I stay too?”

She smiled softly.

“Of course”

So they all got into the bed, it was a tight fit, but neither of them minded too much, and they knew Tenko wouldn’t either.

Just as she was drifting off she heard.

“Kura?”

“Yes?”

“Do you love her?”

“Yes,”

“Do you love me still?”

“Always, nothing could change that.”


	8. Teach me Miss Chabashira!(Sonia/Tenko)(ft. Tenko loving girls alot)

“Please! You must teach me your ways of Neo-Aikido!” Sonia said excitedly with stars in her eyes.

“B-B-but you’re a Princess! Princesses must be protected so allow me to-”

“I am not some delicate flower! I know how to operate a tank” She put up her fists assuredly.

“But I'd feel so awful if you got hurt Princess Sonia” Tenko pleaded with her to change her mind.

“Miss Chabashira i am willing to break a leg to learn your skill” 

“M-m-m-miss C-c-cc-Chabashira” Tenko seemed to block out anything else Sonia had said, there was no way she could teach her if she called her that! She’d be blushing way too much from being talked to as if a superior by a Princess.

“Are you alright Miss Chabashira?” She asked, tilting her head.

“Okay okay okay- I’ll teach you Neo-Aikido just please don’t call me that i-i-” Tenko felt her face and it was on fire.

“What shall I call you then? Master?”

“NO no no that’s- that’s worse, uhm” She thought for a second.

“T-Tenko would be okay”

“Alright then Miss Tenko!”

She sighed, not really knowing if she could be called anything by the princess without getting flustered “Close enough”


	9. I won't forget (Himiko/Chihiro / Himiko/Angie)(angst/feelings)

Himiko watched the computer flare to life, the face of someone special popping up in front of her.

“Angie?”  
“Yes Himiko?”

“I-I” Tears welled up in her eyes, turning over to the side, burying her face into Chihiro’s shirt.  
“Oh no- I’m sorry-“  
“Don’t be, I-I asked if you... if you could use your magic to let her talk to me again..”

The whir of the computer turned off.

“Are you okay?” They patted her back.  
She nodded shakily.

“Ok-“

“Chihiro?”  
“Yes?”

“I-I want to talk to her again, I-I want to know...” she cut herself off  
“To know...” she tried to continue.

“It’s okay you don’t have to tell me”

“I want to know if shes.. if she’s proud of me” tears started to soak into Chihiro’s jacket.

“If you’re sure.”  
She nodded.  
They squeezed her hand, giving her a nod.

“I’m here for you, just tell me and I can turn it off.”  
“Okay”

The laptop turned back on and Himiko faced the Alter-Ego Angie.  
“Himiko! Wonderful to see you again. Ooooh and who is this? I don’t remember......” her brows creased, not sure how to address the person next to Himiko.

“Them” Himiko finished, nodding assuring my. “Uhm,,this is Chihiro, t-the one letting me talk to you like this.”  
“Ohohoh! I see!” Giving a knowing wink as to what their relationship was.

“Uhm Angie, what’s the last thing y-you remember?”  
“Well, I remember dying last... wait”

Angie smiled again

“That doesn’t look like the academy”  
“It- it’s not. M-me a-and Sh-Shuichi and M-Maki got out”

Angie looked sad for just a second but not letting herself falter too much in front of Himiko.  
“So you escaped then.” She clapped “I knew you could! You believed in Atua!”  
Himiko felt tears coming up, “y-yeah”  
“Himiko what’s wrong why are you crying?”  
“Angie I miss you so much.”

“I’m right here!” She pressed her digital hand to the fake inside of the screen, hand looking like it was pressed to glass. Himiko reached her hand out and pressed it to where Angie’s was.

“Did Atua teach you any new magic?”  
Himiko nodded, tears streaming down her face.  
“She taught Chihiro her magic too! That’s how I’m talking to you”

Chihiro learned that arguing Himiko’s Technology=Magic theory was pointless, not minding at this point anyway since it seemed to be her own special way of complimenting things.

“Himiko”

“Yeah?”

“I’m so glad that you became something wonderful.”  
Himiko just nodded, not able to say anything without her voice cracking from her crying.  
Her and Angie just stared at eachother for a minute while she got her bearings.

“Thank you, you helped me so much”

Angie beamed before looking off to the side.  
“The others are waiting for me”  
“Others?”  
“Everyone else”  
Angie obtained a neutral expression, her eyebrows creased but lips turned up.

“Himiko, you won’t be able to talk to me again”

“B-but Chihiro’s magic!”

“There’s only so much magic can do Himiko.”  
Himiko whimpered, but understood.

“Angie, I’ll never forget you.”

Angie smiled before the screen flickered yellow and she was gone.


	10. We shall be inseparable(Shuichi/Gundham)(Fluff)

Dark indigo curtains cast the room in a deep blue, the room perfectly dark in both color and light levels. Standing in the middle of the room was a luxurious black and silver couch, wooden coffee table on top of a dark rug in front of them. A tall black candle being the only light source in the room- Well aside from the book lights but they’re important for reading-

Shuichi and Gudham sit on opposite ends of the couch, legs intertwined. One finishing a mystery novel, and the other a guide on ferrets.

With a chirp from off his shoulder, Gudham quietly closed his book, looking over at his boyfriend to gauge how much more he had, just a few more pages. Jum-P came out from behind him, scurrying up his arm and into his palm, he gently massaged the hamster's head with his finger, absently looking around to ponder what else could be added to their dark paradise.

He heard a tiny yawn and saw Shuichi closing his book.

“Finished my love?” He asked softly but with just enough volume to keep his persona.

He shook his head.

“No not yet i have a few more pages but..” He stretched.

“..too tired to finish tonight?” Gundham assisted his sentence. The other smiled and nodded, about to get up and go to bed.

But before he could, Gudham had put down his hamsters and untangled their legs, jumping up to block him dramatically.

“Ah..” It took Shuichi a second to process before looking his boyfriend in the eyes, He was staring back.

He stuck a pose, one hand on his hip and the other was as if he was looking at his hand.

“It would be unfit for the god of the underworld to allow his soul partner who is so wrought with exhaustion that he cannot get up, walk to his resting quarters on his own”

“U-uhm i’m not that tired.”

“Nonsense! Allow me to use my special skill to deliver you to your final resting place!”

“Is that,,, a threa-”

Before he could finish what he was going to say Gudham had scooped him up in his arms bridal style, bouncing him once dramatically.

Shuichi chuckled.

“Then deliver that a’way handsome king” He gestured towards their room, not quite as eccentric in his tone or movements.

Gudham walked surprisingly slow, not wanting to trip, or drop him.

Shuichi got the doorknob since the other’s hands were sort of full.

“This may be the last time i see you my sweet as hell calls for me every night and day, they may scoop me right off of this earth and drag me down to lead them once again, but I will never forget the one who had been brave enough to call such a fiend as me ‘handsome’”

“But will i see you again?” He feigned worry, crossing his brow and pouting.

“Perhaps one day when you too are brought down, then we shall rule together, you being my gorgeous king who need not lift a finger, as I become a servant to your call to do all the work unfit of such a wonderful fallen angel”

“Fallen angel?”

“Why yes! You fell from a place much lighter and more lovely than a place i am from, your voice making you unmistakable, but… I am greedy, I must drag you to be with me in the underworld… if you’ll allow?”

“I wouldn’t dream of being apart from you”

“Then it is settled, though…”

“Yes?”

“A contract may be necessary..”

“Just tell me the bottom line and where to sign”

“You should get comfortable this will be brief, but i’ve had others fall to the underworld with me right where they stood.. But that was a long time ago”

He placed Shuichi on the bed gently, remaining standing as the other sat.

He turned away as if going to leave, before quickly spinning back, his hand out, a rose in it.

“Shuichi Saihara, will you allow me to rob you of your angelic title and be my other half in the great unknown?”

“I agree”

“Then.. If you will come to me i will show you how to seal our deal.”

Shuichi cocked an eyebrow but got up and walked over, matching his hand to Gundham’s with the rose in it.

The taller put a hand on his waist, pulling him tight to his own body, before taking the same hand to tilt his chin up.

Shuichi smiled, taking the hint to kiss him.

When they parted, Gudham chuckled.

“Now, we are inseparable”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is my favorite chapter so far, I love writing Gundham sm I hope it shows


	11. Did you know?(Sonia/Toko/Genocider Syo)(idk what to tag as)

Many people would assume that Sonia would know that she’s dating someone who has a split personality with a serial killer, but alas she did not. So you could say she was surprised at dinner one night.

“Ahh.. did you c-cook this?” Toko gasped at the food,

“I did! Teruteru has been teaching me.”

Toko grumbled, not fond of the short pervert for obvious reasons.  
“Come come! Sit” Sonia patted the table she herself was sat at and her girlfriend walked over, taking off her coat and sitting, poking the food experimentally with her fork.

Sonia watched expectantly, awaiting approval of her cooking as someone who had never cooked a day in her life before now.

Toko sniffed it, bad idea. Very very pepper-y

“Hah.. aH-Ch-”

Sonia looked at her confused after her unfinished sneeze.

“Toko?”

Her eyes opened again, this time they were red in contrast to her regular lilac.  
She smiled widely.

“Awhawhoh so this is the girlfriend huh?” She said in a much different tone than just a second ago, Sonia backing up in her seat, concerned

“Are you okay?”

“Oh so she hasn’t told you? Jeez, bad relationship move hun, it’s not good to hear the bad news from someone else” She gestured at herself when talking about ‘she’

“I-I do not understand what is going on”

“Okay I'll catch you up reaaaaaaal quick” Pulling a pair of scissors out of nowhere, she twirled them on her index finger. Her girlfriend nodded uncertain of the situation.

“You’re dating a stinky loser with a split personality.” She said bluntly

“Huh?”

“...look.. You ever heard of Genocider Sy-”

“Gencocider Syo?! She’s actually one of my favorite serial killers, the way she.. Or they.. I’m not sure- BUT Syo operates so interestingly and the scissors thing is really interesting! The murders are very gruesome but very interesting! Nobody knows who they are yet but-” Sonia rambled on before being cut off, expecting to be able to ramble more like usually with Toko, who liked listening to her get passionate about serial killers for some reason.

“I’m her”

“But you’re Toko?” she tilted her head, very confused.

“No, I’m not, this might be your ‘Toko’s’ body but like i was saying- split personality”

“So… I’m dating… Genocider Syo?” There was a twinkle in her eyes at the thought of that. But the whole red eyes and maniacal laughter was a little much for daily life.

“....not all the time”

“Oh okay!”

“You mean you’re not scared by that?”

Sonia tapped her chin. “No not really, you only kill men, and I am a woman”

“Okay that’s fair” She shrugged, unable to resist being excited for Toko to switch back and see how she possibly ruined her life riling up the serial killer fangirl, and her split personality being a serial killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: Sonia doesn't treat Toko like she's Syo afterwards because she knows better and has manner


End file.
